Nowadays, printing systems in which a host device such as a host computer and a printing device such as a printer are connected via a network are used. In such printing systems, the printing device receiving print jobs sent from the host device and executing the printing in sequence often displays on the panel information on the job in the process of printing. Therefore, when multiple print jobs are received, the print job displayed on the panel is job information in the process of printing at the time.
However, with a high speed printing device such as a page printer, multiple sheets of printing paper are conveyed in the device. For example, at the time of a sheet being about to be ejected, several new sheets have already been fed into the device from the paper feeder and conveyed within the device. If the printing device is paused in such a state, the sheets fed into the device are ejected according to a proper control; however, the device cannot be paused before the sheets are ejected. In other words, if an attempt is made to pause the printing device in the middle of continuous printing, the subsequent sheets fed into the device will jam within the device. Then, the printing device should be paused after the sheets being conveyed within the device are ejected.
On the other hand, many printing devices are capable of canceling a print job. The function of cancelling a print job is a function to pause the ongoing print job through operation on the operation panel for no further output of sheets, for example, when some wrong print setting is found after the printing starts.
Here, two panel operations are generally required for cancelling a print job. The first operation is an order to pause the printing device in operation and the second operation is an order to confirm job information and execute the job cancellation. The reason for requiring the two panel operations is that when an attempt is made to pause the aforementioned high-speed printing device at a specific moment, the printing device does not pause immediately and a print job different from the intended print job may be cancelled. Therefore, when the operator cancels a job, he/she confirms the job information after the printing device pauses and operates the panel to cancel the intended print job with no mistake.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2008-36999 discloses an image forming device determining whether a reserved and registered print job satisfies preset cancelation conditions and executing a job cancelation procedure when the cancelation conditions are satisfied so as to cancel the print job without complicate operations.
As mentioned above, two operations are conducted on the operation panel for cancelling a print job in the prior art. However, there may be the same print job at the time of the first panel operation and at the time of the second panel operation, for example, depending on the number of pages of print data. Some user who is familiar with the job cancelling operation may conduct the second panel operation without confirming the cancelation target job well. In such a case, a wrong print job may be designated as the cancellation target.
Furthermore, two panel operations for canceling a job are a burden for the user.